defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrenna
:Don't gossip about anyone who might slit your throat at night. Wrenna Lan Laxmi is a Quaid princess and Ice Mage who accompanies Azra in the Pit. Like all Quaid, Wrenna worships The Cosmic Flame, of which her staff is a symbolic representation. Hence, despite her ice powers, she frequently references scenarios involving fire and burning others. Personality Though cold, distant and often displaying glee in acts of violence, she has at her heart a constant yearning for Quaid, the land in which she was a princess before it was destroyed. On several instances, she is witnessed mourning her fallen Kingdom in one way or another. On Night 17 Azra asks Wrenna to translate a Quaid text from the war, perhaps secretly hoping to inflict emotional pain on her companion. Though Wrenna translates it, Azra notes that the parchment was now tear stained. Upon attempting to ask more, Azra found her lost in her own sorrows in her tent.Azra's journal, Night 17: The Fox As the last survivor of the Quaid royal family, Wrenna is left with the position of power and authority among the Quaid, charged with the position of rebuilding her kingdom. On Day 32, Azra was able to see the reaction upon the Quaid when they met Wrenna, much to Azra's terror as Wrenna was suddenly swarmed by the excited Quaid villagers. Wrenna addressed them as their rightful empress, and they gave offerings of whatever they could spare.Azra's journal, Day 32: The Empress Wrenna tells Azra on Day 26 the story of her sister of "several years younger". The young girl was keen to climb onto her and use Wrenna's own height and mobility to her advantage, to which Wrenna became good at removing her. One day her sister attempted to apply honey to permanently fix herself to Wrenna. Azra was surprised that Wrenna sought to tell a funny tale instead of one of violence or religious fervor, and felt shame at her own one-dimensional image of Wrenna.Azra's journal, Day 26: Wrenna's Story History Wrenna was raised as a warrior from a young age to the point she even dealt with assassins single-handedly, including beating one to death with a roast turkey.Quest 3: The Sons of Krast. At the age of 10, she won a fight even after losing the use of both her arms.End E: A Glorious End During the Quaid-Ash war, Quaid was on the verge of victory. However, at the height of the fighting, the Plague suddenly took hold of the kingdom, within a month it wiped out half of their empire. According to the Game+ secrets, during the war, Wrenna was captured by the Ash Kingdom. Fearing the possibility of betraying her own kingdom she attempted to cut out her own tongue to avoiding letting go of secrets and this is the source of the scar on her face.Secret: Scars Wrenna was saved from the plague and taken in by Bakal. While she had the plague, Eztli-Tenoch cursed her with an icy soul, along with other Quaid, which she now uses to fight the Revenant as an Ice Mage. During her time she discovers that it was Zelemir who sowed the destruction of her Empire and personally vows a vendetta against him. In Endings C-E, after the defeat of Eztli, Wrenna is brought out of the Pit. She leads the Quaid survivors back to their homeland in the hope of rebuilding their kingdom. In the epilogue, Azra notes that there are rumours of a "Mad Empress of the Ruins", leading Azra to presume she is doing well. Trivia * As fire is the essence of everything that is good to the Quaid, when Wrenna was dying and saw "Hell", she perceived it as a "frozen blackness stretching out to infinity. A place without warmth or light." References Gallery Mag_eyes_closed_pissed.png|Wrenna is often solemn and serious Dora_defendersquest_5.jpg|At times, Wrenna shows morbid humor Mag_facepalm.png|Wrenna, face-palm Mag_roll_eyes.png|Wrenna, eye-roll Mag_pissed_mouth.png|The wrath of Wrenna File:Mage_hero_icon_big.png|Wrenna in the upgrade screen Category:Characters